Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Ball
by GGuy12345
Summary: This is the first book of the Harry Potter: PokeWizard series. This is my take on what would happen if Pokemon were added into play. However this is a bit AU.
1. OC Form

**Hello everyone. This is the OC form for my first story. You may say I've wrote a story before, but that was just a test one. I've took it down, but might refine it and put it back up later. This story, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer/Philosopher's Ball is, if you can't tell book one of Harry Potter, but with Pok** **émon too. If you submit an OC, PM it to me and expect to see between 2-3 chapters after it's sent. Any way, here's what I'd like to see in the OC:**

 **Name:**

 **Age/Year:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality/Attitude:**

 **Reason For That Personality/History/Backstory:**

 **Pokemon (number directly related to year if they are still in school (First years have two, unless they catch one during a break, second have three+, third have four+, etc.) (include nickname if needed):**

 **Anything Else/Extra Info (Scars, tattoos, weird stuff they randomly do, things like that):**


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Welcome to my first Harry Potter/Pokémon Crossover: Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Ball. This is based on Year One. This book has Pokémon and magic. Enjoy. Please see the first page for OC details._**

 **Prologue: The Anglio Region**

Welcome to the Anglio Region. Geographically speaking, Anglio is the East of England and London Regions of the UK. Here some trainers not only have Pokémon, but also magic powers of their own. These PokéWizards and PokéWitches go to Hogwarts School of Pokémon and Wizardry, before they set out on their journey…

 **Chapter 1, Part 1: The Boy Who What? and Welcome to Hogwarts!**

Harry woke up and put his glasses on. He didn't realize that today was special. Afterwards he walked downstairs and greeted his parents with his usual greeting.

"Hello Dad and Mum."

"Hello Harry," his father, James, said. "Both of us have something to do today, so you'll have to stay with the Weasleys, okay?"

"That's alright." So, after breakfast his dad went to take him to The Burrow.

Harry walked in his house late in the afternoon when suddenly there was a big shout of "SURPRISE!"

"Happy birthday, mate." Ron and Neville Longbottom said at the same time.

"Whoa!" Harry said. "All this for me? And you were all in it."

"Yep. Your parents sent Noctowls to all of us." Neville said. All his friends and family were there: his two best friends, Ron and Neville, with their families; his near uncles, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Severus Snape; all sorts of other family members. Harry had a good time at the party and eating a lot of cake.

Then Lily, his mom, said "Time for presents!" Harry opened them one at a time. From Snape he got a Potions kit since he's the Potions Professor at Hogwarts, the school Harry, Ron, and Neville would soon attend. From Sirius he got about 50 Chocolate Frogs. From Lupin he got a Nimbus 2000 broomstick so Harry could practice Quiditch faster. From Pettigrew he got a brand new Pokédex. From most of his family he got cards with some money in it. From Ron he got a couple of bags of Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. From Neville he got 2 Pokéballs. And from his parents he got… a brand new Pokémon!

"Go ahead, open it" nearly everyone said.

"Okay!" he said excitedly. "Go, Pokémon!" It was a small, teal Pokémon, with a milky bottom. He already knew that it was a Cyndaquil because his dad has a Typhlosion, but he wanted to see what his new Pokédex had to say.

 **Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon: Cyndaquil uses the flame on its back for protection as well as warmth.**

"Wow, Harry, a real Cyndaquil!" Ron said. "I only got Percy's old Rattata. I named him Scabbers…"

"Whoa, Harry" said Nevillle. "Now together we have two of the Johto starters."

"Bye, Mum, Dad." Harry said as he boarded the train.

"Goodbye, Harry" both of his parents said. His mom added "See you soon!"

Harry soon found Neville and Ron, and sat with them. After chatting some, a girl appeared and asked them if they've seen a Joltik, and that one of their professor couldn't find it. Then they all said no, and went back to talking.

Suddenly Ron said "Look, the Joltik that the girl was talking about." Harry grabbed it and they all went out their cabin to find that the girl was walking by again.

"We found it" Neville said as Harry showed it to her.

"Okay, follow me." She said. "By the way, I'm Hermione Granger."

They followed her into a compartment where young men were sitting across from each other.

"Oh, hello Hermione" said one of them, who had a blue bandanna on his head with the red Pokéball top on it. "I'm guessing you've found Joltik"

"No, but these boys did." Harry gave Joltik back to the bandanna man.

"Thanks. Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Prof. Graham Cates and this is my colleague Prof. Zack Swingle." Graham said.

"I'm Harry Potter and my friends are Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom."

"It was nice to meet you, and we'll see you again in class" said Zack.

"Welcome, students" said Professor McGonagall. "When you walk in this door you will go through a test which will decide which of four houses you belong in. Now follow me." They walked into an enormous dining room which had five tables. They then walked into the middle of the room, where Prof. McGonagall explained what would happen is that a magic hat and Psychic Type would try to figure out which house they best belonged in and started calling names out. Hermione and Neville became Gryffindor. She soon called a Draco Malfoy, who became Slytherin. "Harry Potter!" He slowly walked up there. The Hat was placed on his head and the Musharna into it.

"Hmm. Very hard, very hard indeed" the Hat said. Then Musharna agreed.

"What do you mean by hard?" asked Harry.

"Well you have aspects of every house." explained Musharna.

"Yes, you are as brave as Godric Gryffindor, you are smart like a Ravenclaw, you are loyal like a Hufflepuff and you have somehow inherited an ability only known to be Salazar Slytherin's." the Hat said.

"Well, I want to be in Gryffindor with my friends."

"Okay…" the Hat replied. "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry walked over to the Gryffindor's table and when Ron also became Gryffindor, Harry cheered like crazy.

Prof. Albus Dumbledore then said "Welcome to Hogwarts, both new and old! I would like to make a few announcements before the feast. The islands in the lake and the forest around the castle are both forbidden. Also, the third floor corridor is off-limits to anyone who does not wish to die a painful death. We also must have a round of applause for our new teachers, Quirinus _Quirrell and_ Lily Potter!"Everyone except the Slytherins, Harry, Ron, and Neville applauded. The Slytherins didn't because she was once a Gryffindor. Harry, Ron, and Neville were in shock.

"Your mum's a teacher?" Neville and Ron said while Harry said, "My mum's a teacher?"

After the feast they walked to their dorm, which was hidden.

Percy Weasley pushed his way through and said "The new password is Caput Dragonite." A portrait of a very overweight woman swung open to admit them into the common room. Percy then said "Boys on the left upstairs and down. Same for the girls on the right." After they climbed up the stairs and stepped onto the teleporter pad they walked into a five-bed room with the beds being four-poster. Harry, Ron, and Neville, along with two other boys named Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas gawked in awe at the place, then collapsed on the bed. The next morning schedules were on their beds.

"Alright, we have Battle class first tomorrow," said Ron.

"Okay!" said Dean and Seamus at the same time.

 **Chapter 1, Part 2: Pokémagi and Field Trip**

"You won't need books, so gather around. You need to all see" Graham said after they walked in. They put their books in their bags, then jumped up out of their seats to see what was going to happen. "Watch this…" he said and then transformed into a Lucario. Suddenly, as Graham knew, everyone was super excited and wanted to become a Pokémon too. So he still in Lucario form used aura to tell everyone _"I know you all want to be a Pokémagnus, but laws restrict it except in certain conditions."_ Harry, like everyone else was astounded that Prof. Cates could become a Pokémon. He transformed into a Gallade and then transformed back. He said "If you were a Pokémagi, you could fight even if your entire team was down. You also can only have one Pokémagnus form. But I have two because of a special reason." He then called for his current team. Seemingly from nowhere, a Greninja, Ninjask, Genesect, Umbreon, Ditto, and of course Joltik appeared. He pulled his left jacket sleeve up, and said outloud "Rotom, Normal Form!" His watch shined and became a Rotom. Finally, he called out for a Porygon. Rotom shimmered and a Porygon appeared from cyberspace.

Hermione asked "Prof. Cates, I thought that people could only have six Pokémon at a time."

"Usually, but I as having the title Pokémon Champion, can have ten. And no, Pokémagus forms don't count. Anyway, the next thing you need to do is call out your Pokémon." Harry released Cyndaquil. Has anyone battled with their Pokémon before?" No one raised their hand. He used his wand to summon an electronic scroll. Harry got paired with a Ravenclaw boy named Xrǽr (pronounced Scrir), whose family were Oecon immigrants. He had a Litleo.

Battle Overview (O), Harry (H), Xrǽr (X)

H: "Cyndaquil, use Tackle!"  
X: "Litleo, Ember!"  
H: "Ember!"  
X: "Ember, one more time!"  
H: "Dodge, and finish this off with Tackle!"  
O: _Litleo is unable to battle, Harry and Cyndaquil win!_

Xrǽr said "Litleo, return." He then told Harry "Good job." After the battles, Graham healed up everyone's Pokémon, and concluded the lesson with "Great job today, everyone. I want you to write a 5-Page paper on what you've learned today." _*collective*_ "Aw!"

"Gotcha!" he laughed. _*collective*_ "Phew." They all left to go to their next classes.

 _Timeskip: About a month later_

Everyone was excited about the field trip to catch a new Pokémon. The leaders of the trip were Prof. Cates and Prof. McGonagoll. Graham used his Gallade form, along with any Psychic-types the students had to teleport them all to Thetford Forest that had a shallow cave known as Sandnoir Cavern. Students brought only one of their own Pokéballs. There was only one catch. They had to stay in groups of three people. Harry was partnered with Ron and Hermione. Neville had been partnered with Seamus and Dean. Prof. McGonnagoll reminded them to be back for lunch, because we will only stay longer if not everyone had a Pokémon.

"So, where do you want to start off?" Ron asked.

"Well, I'm off to the cave," Hermione stated in her matter-of-fact tone.

"But…," Harry started, but she was gone.

"Let's go find her, mate," Ron said. Harry and Ron trumped off after her.

They walked a short distance before a clearing opened up with a cave in the center. There was Hermione, already gasping at it. Roaming around, there where a few Rock and Ground Types.

They walked around some, before Neville walked in followed by Dean and Seamus. He ran over, before tripping on a rock, which stood up and glared at him with one eye. A Roggenrola. Neville called out Chikorita.

Nervously, he said, "Chikorita, Vine Whip." During the attack, Harry scanned the rock with his Pokédex.

 **Roggenrola, The Mantle Pokémon: Within this Rock-Type's steel hard body is an energy core.**

"What, how's it still standing?" Neville questioned.

"Sturdy, dude. It won't faint with one hit, but it has 1 HP left," replied Seamus.

"Catch it!" said Dean engouragingly.

"Yeah, go Pokéball!" cried Neville. The ball hit dead on. It rolled once…, twice…, thrice…, caught it! Neville retrieved the Pokéball and let his new Pokémon out.

"Rog?" it questioned. They all laughed because they had no idea what it meant. Hermione decided that she was done exploring, then they all raced outside the cave laughing. They heard a noise and looked around. There two Pokémon that were glaring at each other preparing for a battle. Harry and Hermione both brought up their Pokédexes to record the Mons.

 **Treecko, The Wood Gecko Pokémon: A calm and collected Pokémon that never backs down.**

 **Shroomish, The Mushroom Pokémon: This Pokémon munches on compost, but will release painful spores if it detects danger.**

Dean and Seamus looked at each other, nodded, and stepped near the two Grass-Types.

Dean called out "Shroomish, Treecko, we demand a battle!" The angry Pokémon looked up at the two trainers looked at each other and seemed to agree on the Double-Battle. The trainers called out their Pokemon. A Growlithe and a Mareep looked at he opponents, ready for battle.

Battle Overview (O), Dean (D), Seamus (S), Treecko (T), Shroomish (Sh)

D: "Growlithe, use Ember!"  
S: "Use Tackle, Mareep!"  
T: _Uses Absorb on Mareep_  
Sh: _Uses Stun Spore (Has no affect on Mareep, but paralyzes Growlithe)_  
D: _Uses Cheri Berry he grabs off nearby bush_  
S: "Thunder Shock!"  
T: _Uses Absorb, but isn't as powerful_  
Sh: _Uses Absorb on Growlithe, but doesn't hurt him much_  
D: "Ember on Shroomish!"  
S: "Tackle Treecko!"  
T: _Faints_  
Sh: _Faints_  
D and S: "Go Pokéball!"

Dean exclaimed "Yes, caught Shroomish!" while Seamus said "I got a Treecko!" The two groups then realized Harry, Ron, and Hermione hadn't got one yet. Ron rushed inside the cave again as Harry and Hermione dashed into the forest in different dirrections.

Ron was wondering around in the cave when he heard a noise. All he saw was a strange statue. He turned back around and continued to walk when heard the sound again. It sounded like footsteps. He looked behind him, saw nothing different and kept on going. This continued to happen until he walked over to the statue and asked it, embarrassingly if it wanted to join him. Surprisingly the statue nodded and said "Gol," hitting his side and inevitably his Pokéball. He then walked outside.

Harry was getting frustrated. How hard was it to find a single Bug or Grass-Type? He then saw a Sewaddle waddling around Cyndaquil, who was by his side, and got Cyndaquil to use Ember. Harry was about to through a Pokéball, but then another one hit the Sewaddle, capturing it. Coming from the direction the Pokéball was thrown was Draco Malfoy and his apparent lackies. Malfoy retrieved the Pokéball, signaling he was the one that threw it.

Furious, Harry yelled at Malfoy: "That was my battle, Malfoy!" He spit the name. "That Sewaddle should be with me!" Malfoy just laughed, his lackies laughing also, before walking off into the forest. "Lumos," Harry muttered, sending the brilliant ball of light from the tip of his wand to Malfoys backside. He was annoyed for a while before he realized that a whole better Pokémon was right in front of him….

Hermione decided that the best way to get a Pokémon was to go to a place with a lot of different types, so she headed for a pond. She walked a short ways before finding herself at one. She glanced a round at all the Grass, Bug, and Water-Types around. Then one specifically caught her eye.

"Go Petilil" she said, smiling a bit.

Ron walked out of the cave and sat in the grass with Neville's group, while waiting for Harry and Hermione to come back. The boys were about to decide to get up and search for them when Harry flew out the woods on a Heracross! Hermione shortly came back from the pond with a Yanma on her shoulder and Petilil, her starter, on her other. Hermione exclaimed that it was almost time for lunch when Neville's stomach growled. The group laughed, then headed back the meeting site. On the way back, Harry's group told Neville's group what had happened when they went off. After Harry told his story, they were shocked at what Malfoy did, but delighted at the fact that he would now have a very painful experience using the bathroom.

They made it back to Thetford Entrance with some time left on their hands. They found Malfoy and his cronies. Harry walked over to them and challenged him to a battle. He accepted. Graham teleported over to be the referee.

Ref. Graham (G), Harry (H), Malfoy (M)

G: "Let the battle begin!"  
H: "Go Cyndaquil!"  
M: "Skorupi, destroy him."  
H: "Tackle!" _Cydaquil runs faster than Tackle at Skorupi, learning Quick Attack._  
M: "Poison Sting!"  
H: "Quick Attack!"  
M: "Pin Missile!"  
H and M: "Now, finish it!" _Cyndaquil uses Ember and Skorupi uses Pin Missile._  
G: Skorupi is unab- _Cydaquil faints from poisoning-_ Skorupi _and_ Cydaquil are both unable to battle, call out your next Pokémon.  
H: Let's do this! Heracross!"  
M: …Sewaddle, go.  
H: "Hah, if you hadn't stole the Sewaddle you might have Heracross. Now, use Aerial Ace!"  
M: "Bug Bite!"  
H: "Arm Thrust!"  
M: "Tackle!"  
H: "Arm Thrust, one more time!"  
G: "Sewaddle is unable to battle! Harry, and Heracross win!"

"Guess that'll teach you about stealing my Pokémon," Harry smirked.

"Wait, what's this about stealing Pokémon?" Graham asked as Malfoy rubbed his butt. Harry explained. "What!? Malfoy, you will receive punishment as soon as we get back. Harry meet me in my office after this." Harry nodded. Once the rest of the students came back, they ate lunch. Proffesor McGonagoll surprised them all by announcing that they could all go and explore the forest and nearby Thetford, but to not buy anything too expensive. Harry and Neville's group went to Thetford, with Malfoy's group trailing them.

Thetford was around the middle of the Region. Once they got to the village they split up, with Dean and Seamus looking to buy something, Harry, Ron, and Neville trying to find other Routes, besides the one they came off of, Route 11. They found Route 12, but that was it. Hermione, naturally, went to the museum. Malfoy had his lackies, Crabbe and Goyle, follow Dean and Seamus and Hermione respectively. He searched for Harry's group. Ron, Scabbers, and Golette were searching for a Christmas gift for Ginny while Harry and Neville sat down on a bench and waited with their Pokémon. Neville was playing some animated puzzle game that raised his Pokémon's love toward him. Harry was feeding Cyndaquil and Heracross Berries. Ron then walked over to them and they stood up. Afterwards they headed to Thetford Forest's entrance to meet the others. They found them already waiting there.

They recalled their Pokémon, except for Neville, who kept Roggenrola on his shoulder, and Hermione, who had Yanma flying around. As they were walking through the forest, two masked figures shoved them onto the ground grabbbing most of their Pokéballs and running off. The six trainers quickly checked which Pokémon they still had Dean had Shroomish, Seamus had neither. Neville had Roggenrola, Hermione had Yanma, Ron had Scabbers, and Harry had neither. They ran fastly after the masked theives. The group of six hid right outside a clearing they saw the robbers go into. They viewed 3 people, two stout and muscular with dark hair, one lanky with blond hair-Malfoy and his followers.

"They stole our Pokéballs!" hissed Ron furiously.

Hermione said "We need a plan."

"How about guerilla or blitz-kreig tactics," commented Seamus. Everyone questioned him with a look. "We attack them quickly to create disorganisation."

"How about a simple hit-and run strategy?" asked Dean.

"Perfect," grinned Neville evilly.

"Well that's not creepy at all," said Harry sarcastically. "Anyways, do we all agree on hit-and-run?" _*collective*_ "Yes."

The group of trainers ran into the clearing, startling the theives. Saemus and Harry ran at Draco and pounded him, while Dean attacket Crabbe as Hermione and Neville attacked Goyle while Ron distracted the bodyguards. They grabbed as many Pokéballs as they could carry and ran off in different directions. Meeting inside Sandnoir Cavern, the trainers found the lowest part of the place and lit it up with a stick they found in the woods and set on fire. They released the Pokémon from their Pokéballs to figure out what each was. They found Cyndaquil, Mareep, Petilil, Chikorita, Treecko, a Croagunk, Skorupi, and a Gulpin. They quicly called back in the last three. They traveresed back to the attack spot where they made a deal with Malfoy's gang.

"We have three of your's, you've got three of ours. Trade." Harry demanded. Each group let out the Pokémon within the Pokéball, then tossed the Ball to it's rightful owner. They parted ways and trudged back to Profs. Cates and McGonagoll to get teleported back to Hogwarts. Graham had took some of the afternoon to build warp-panels that took you right to Hogwarts entrance. The six trainers headed back to their rooms. They had a long day. It was time to sleep.

 ** _A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it wasn't very eventful in the end, and I apoligize for that. I always accept OCs. If you send in one, I will do my best to feature it. Also Oecon(Oh-sen) is Lesotho geographically. I will put out a list of the main trainers and their Pokémon so far at the end of each chapter that they gain a Pokémon or a new main character trainer is featured._**

 ** _Trainers and Pokémon:_**

 ** _Harry: 1. Cyndaquil 2. Heracross_**

 ** _Ron: 1. Scabbers (Rattata) 2. Golett_**

 ** _Hermione: 1. Petilil 2. Yanma_**

 ** _Neville: 1. Chikorita 2. Roggenrola_**

 ** _Dean: 1. Growlithe 2. Shroomish_**

 ** _Seamus: 1. Mareep 2. Treecko_**

 ** _Malfoy: 1. Skorupi 2. Sewaddle_**

 ** _Goyle: 1. Croagunk 2. Murkrow_**

 ** _Crabbe: 1. Sandile 2. Gulpin_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: More Classes**

Harry woke up in the morning feeling fully refreshed. Ron and Dean were already up. After everyone in the room got ready they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They had buttery biscuits, crisp bacon, smoked sausages, and scrumptious eggs. Once it was over, they headed to their first class of the day, Transfiguration When they got there, there was only a Purrloin sitting on the desk. Once the bell rang, the Pokémon jumped from the desk, tranforming into Prof. McGonagall.

"Are you a Pokémagnus as well as Prof. Cates?" asked Hermione.

"No Ms. Granger," she replied. "That was simple Hu-Mon Transfuguration. It will wear off after a certain time, kind of like the Zorua line's Illusion Ability unless it is really strong. Today we will Transfigure lit candles into rulers.

Naturally, Hermione got it perfectly. Harry, Ron, and Neville struggled a bit, but some people only managed to burn up their rulers because there was still a fire. By far, the worst was someone who made a wooden candle. After Prof. McGonagall collected the projects and sent them off, they headed to Moves and Abilities.

On the way there, Graham appeared and asked them to come with him. "Do you remember that I asked you to come?" he asked. Harry answered "Yeah." "I wanted you to meet someone." A giant man walked out of the back room. "This is Hagrid."

"'Ello, 'Arry. I've been wantin' tah meet ya."

"Why?"

"Well, Lily, ya mum, has tol' me a lot about ya. I woulda visited ya at ya home, but I 'ad no way tah get dere. Anyway, I be needin' ya help. I've got a Egg and it's gonna hatch soone. I got it off a man in tah pub who tol' me it wahs a Dragon Egg. I want yah tah be dere when it hatches, because it might be a Dragon-type or ah actual dragon" He turned around and picked up an Egg container. The Egg was blue with a gray, almost white, circle on the bottom. There was a good bit of cracks in in it.

"Meet us in Hagrid's hut tonight," Graham told the six friends. "Here's a pass for your class." They walked into the class and was greeted by Harry's mum.

"Perfect, now that everyone's here, let's get started." Harry, Neville, Dean, and Hermione were in one group, while Seamus and Ron got into a group with Ernie MacMillian and Hannah Abbot. "Today we are learning about the official starters' abilities. Can anyone tell me one?" Harry, Neville, Seamus, and Ernie raised their hands.

"Harry."

"Blaze."

She nodded her head. "Seamus."

"Overgrow." Neville put his hand down as he had the same one. She nodded.

"Ernie."

"Torrent." She nodded.

"What do they do?" Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Hermione."

"These abilities power-up moves of their respective types, but only if the Pokémon with the ability has a HP of 1/3 its maximum or less. Another ability like this is Swarm, which powers up Bug-Type moves in the same way."

"Precisely. If you have a Pokémon that has one of these four abilities, please let it out." Harry let out Cyndaquil, Neville let out Chikorita, Seamus let out Treecko, Ernie let out a Piplup, and Hermione let out Yanma. She had them use a certain attack on something the type was weak against. Prof. Potter let out a Gliscor to damage their Pokémon a bit. She called it back in once it was done, which she could tell by Cyndaquil glowing with an orange aura, Treecko and Chikorita glowing with a green aura, Piplup glowing with an aqua aura, and Yanma glowing with a light-green aura. She had their Pokémon do what they did before Gliscor attacked them. The attacks were much stronger now. She healed up their Pokémon, then sent them off for lunch.

After lunch, they were almost confronted by Malfoy, but Prof. Snape walked by, glaring at them all and they used that moment to get to their next class.

The group headed toward their Flying Class. Madam Hooch was waiting for them with a Swablu.

"Alright, students! Put your right hand over the broom and say 'Up'." Harry was the only person that got it the first time. Once everyone got it, she commanded them to get on the broom. Neville accidently started floating into the air. He soon fell off, causing him to break his wrist upon impact with the ground. Madam Hooch took him to the hospital wing, telling the other students to not leave the ground. Malfoy ran over to where Neville fell, spotting his Remembrall. He grabbed it, then took off into the sky. Harry then took off after him. "Come on, Malfoy, how about a Double Sky Battle, if you win, you keep it, if I win, I get it."

"Hmm, alright. Goyle, give me your Murkrow. They both threw out their Pokéballs. Cydaquil riding on Heracross and Skorupi holding onto Goyle's Murkrow. Harry easily destroyed the Dark and Bug-Types with his Bug and Fire-Types.

Malfoy threw the Remembrall as far as he could, making Harry have to dive straight for it as Malfoy floated lightly to the ground on his stick. Prof McGonagall had choose that moment to look out her office window. She walked briskly to the grounds and took Harry to Prof. Flitwick's room, where she asked to borrow Wood. Harry had no idea what Wood was, so he thought he was going to get beaten. When a fifth-year walked out the door, Prof. McGonagall introduced him.

"Mr. Potter, this is Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Mr. Wood, this is who I believe should be your next seeker.

"Seeker?"

"Only the most important position on a Quidditch team. Your job would be to catch the golden Snitch. If you catch the Snitch, the game ends."

"Sounds fun, I'll do it."

At the end of the day they headed toward the Griffindor common room, when Seamus remembered what Hagrid said. They ran back through the hallways, down the stairs, and across the lawn to a small building near the Forbidden Forest. Once they knocked one the door, it opened and Hagrid ushered them inside. Graham and Zack greeted them.

"The baby's abou' tah hatch," Hagrid said happily. They glanced at the really cracked Egg. It was shaking around for a few seconds, then it glowed. Once the glow died down, a light-blue and gray dragon looked around at them happily. Then it stopped at Hagrid and jumped into his arms.

"Hagrid, that's a shiny Tyrunt!" Zack exclaimed.

"A shiny?" the kids asked.

"A shiny is a rare, alternatively colored Pokémon. No one knows why they are, probably something to do with genetics like abilities. They have a 1 in 8,000 something chance of happening."

"Whoa…," was all they could say, until Dean asked them if they had any.

"I have one, a Polar Vivillion, I got it via the Global Trade Station, when I visited Kalos from someone somewhere. I traded a modern Vivillion for it. So, in short, this is the second shiny I've ever seen," Graham answered.

"Is there any Pokéball that can make a Pokémon a shiny?" asked Ron.

"Some say the GS ball can do it, but that isn't true," answered Zack.

"Yea, like we all know, tah onley ball that can make a Pokémone a shiny when it's captured is tah Sorcerer's Ball."

"Sorcerer's Ball?" the kids asked.

"Hagrid!" yelled Zack and Graham.

"Oops, I've tol' ya too much, havn't I?"

"Yes," replied Graham, facepalming. Hagrid ushered the kids outside and told them to forget what he said, knowing they wouldn't. As they walked back, they saw a figure running up to the castle. They ran after the person. Harry got there first riding Heracross, then Cyndaquil used Flame Wheel to light up who it was. Malfoy! Heracross used Arm Thrust on Malfoy's legs, tripping him up. Two figures came out the castle. It was Ron's brothers, Fred and George. Their Pokémon, Zangoose and Seviper, picked up Malfoy, Seviper tied itself around him, Zangoose picked up both, and then Fred and George waited for the other trainers to get up there.

"Hello Harry," the twins said in slightly creepy unison, "we saw this bloody idiot following all of you when we were going back to our room from the kitchen, so we waited up here to catch him when he came back up."

Fred then commented "By George, I think he's got it."

"Indeed he does, Fred," George replied with an equal amount of mock maturity. The brothers then laughed.

"What is going on here?" they heard Professor McGonagall exclaim. Turning towards the castle entrance, the group sees a very angry McGonagall. "One…, two…, eight Gryffindors out past curfew! I'm afraid I will have to take 80 points from Gryffindor.

"Hah!" laughed Malfoy.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. You're out past curfew as well? 10 points from Slytherin."

"…". Harry smirked.

"By the way, Mr.'s Weasley and Weasley, please get your Pokémon to put Mr. Malfoy down." The Zangoose and Seviper released their grip on Malfoy.

It was time for Halloween. All the students and some of the professors were on a sugar hype, Hagrid was setting up decorations, and the other adults were waiting for it to be over. Harry looked up at the Jack-O-Lanterns floating in the air. Tonight was a special night. It was the night of the Halloween Feast and Ron managed to upset Hermione, causing her to run into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and hide there for the rest of the day. The entire school seemed to be there, though. Dumbledore proclaimed throughout the Great Hall: "I welcome everyone to the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast. There has been a decision amongst the staff. We have decided to have a miniature Pokémon League right here in Hogwarts. The Gym Leaders will be the Heads of Houses. The Elite Two will be our groundskeeper, Hagrid, and Professor Potter. I will serve as Champion. You will receive a House Crest once you defeat a House's Head. Having every House Crest allows you to challenge the Elite 2 and then I. If you do beat me, you will receive a spot in the Hall of Fame that is being installed as we speak. Prof. McGonagall is Fire. Prof. Sprout is Grass. Prof. Flitwick is Fairy. Prof. Snape is Poison. Hagrid is Dragon. Prof. Potter is Water. I am Psychic." Everyone clapped. Some of the Slytherins smirked, obviously figuring they could just steal people's Crests. "Also, the Crests will have a binding spell so they will always return to their rightfull owner." The smirks instantly stopped. "If you wish to battle a Professor, you must notify them ahead of time. If you are challenging the Elite 2 and possibly me, notify me." He waved his wand over the students, who then had a Hogwarts Crest outline box thing for holding it.

Prof. Quirrel then ran into the Grand Hall. "Exploud! Exploud in the dungeon!" was what he managed to say before collapsing. Everyone knew Exploud, expecially an angry one, could be extremely dangerous even though it was just under 5 feet tall. It must have been outraged from the way Quirrel collapsed. As they walked back to their common room with the rest of the Gryffindor House, Ron thought of something. "Hermione!" he whispered, "We've got to get her. She doesn't know."

Harry whispered to Neville "Cover for us if they call a roll." He nodded as Harry and Ron raced off. They ran into the bathroom and heard Hermione still crying.

Ron said "Come on. Hermione, there's a-" when the Exploud came rumbling in. All of them said "AHH!" Harry and Ron hid under the sinks and Hermione remained hiding in the stalls. Seeing Hermione's feet, it smashes a stall, causing her to scream. As it kept smashing, she kept crawling until she reached the one by the wall. She was trapped. Harry jumped up, Heracross at his side. Ron and Hermione also appeared with Golett and Petilil respectively.

Battle Overview (O), Harry (H), Ron (R), Hermione (He), Exploud (E)

H: "Aerial Ace!"

R: "Block attacks it tries to throw at the others!"

He: "Leech Seed!"

E: _Uses Astonish (blocked by Golett who takes minimal damage)_

H: "Horn Attack!"

R: "Shadow Punch!"

He: "Absorb!"

E: _Uses Pound (nearly blocked by Golett, but hits Petilil who faints_

O: _Petilil is unable to battle._

He:"No! Petilil, return."

H: "Horn Attack!"  
R: "Shadow Punch!"

E: _Uses Extrasensory (hits Heracross, it nearly faints)_

E: _Faints from Leech Seed_

O: _Exploud is unable to battle, Harry and Ron win!_

As the Exploud lay in the ground defeated, in a flash of light, it became a Whismur! The professors came into the room to see the fainted Pokémon and the kids in some form of shock. Prof. Snape said, "Madam Pomfrey, please take the Whismur to the hospital wing." Once she left, Prof. McGonagall demanded "What's happened here?"

"This is what happened…," Hermione said as she explained what happened in the bathroom.

"Hmm…, so the Whismur was the Exploud Quirinus told us about, but who would cast an Illusion Spell on it?" said McGonagall. "Very well, ten points to Gryffindor for bravery and return to your common room."

They went there, where everyone was talking about the "Exploud" and wondering if anyone died. When the trio walked into the common room, they were crowded by a mass of bodies begging to know what happened.

"We defeated it, then the Exploud turned out to be an illousioned Whismur."

"Oh." Everyone seemed kind of dissapointed it wasn't more exciting.

Soon enough everyone feel asleep.

 ** _A/N: So, I couldn't think of anything else to write, so I ended it there. If you've sent in an OC it will appear soon. Also, I know I've done Norbert(a) early, but in an AU, anything can happen, right? I decided to let Fred and George have a Zangoose and Seviper as a bit of irony. Finally the thing about a shiny Polar Vivillon is actually true. Next Chapter: Harry decides to battle Prof. Sprout, but Malfoy creates an upset in order to stop his chance at victory!_**

 ** _Trainers and Pokémon (New Appearences):_**

 ** _Fred: 1. Plusle 2. Zangoose 3. Volbeat_**

 ** _George: 1. Minum 2. Seviper 3. Illumise_**

 ** _Madam Pomfrey: 1. Chansey, 2. Audino, Whismur_**

 ** _Prof. McGonagall: No Known_**

 ** _House Head 1-4 Years: 1. Vulpix 2. Darumaka 3. Numel_**

 ** _House Head 5-7 Years: 1. Ninetales 2. Darmitain 3. Camerupt 4. Fletchingder_**

 ** _Prof. Sprout: No Known_**

 ** _House Head 1-4 Years: 1. Bellsprout 2. Sunkern 3. Nuzleaf_**

 ** _House Head 5-7 Years: 1. Weepinbell 2. Sunflora 3. Shiftry 4. Abomasnow_**

 ** _Prof. Flitwick: No Known_**

 ** _House Head 1-4 Years: 1. Ralts 2. Carbink 3. Cottonee_**

 ** _House Head 5-7 Years: 1. Gardevoir 2. Carbink 3. Whimiscott 4. Clefairy_**

 ** _Prof. Snape: No Known_**

 ** _House Head 1-4 Years: 1. Gastly 2. Skrelp 3. Nidoran M_**

 ** _House Head 5-7 Years: 1. Gengar 2. Dragalge 3. Nidoking 4. Scolipede_**

 ** _Hagrid: 1. Fang (Houndoom) 2. ? 3. Norbert(a) (Tyrunt)_**

 ** _Elite 2 1-4 Years: 1. Bagon 2. Gible 3. Noibat_**

 ** _Elite 2 5-7 Years: 1. Shelgon 2. Gabite 3. Noivern 4. Flygon_**

 ** _Prof. Potter 1. ? 2. Gliscor_**

 ** _Elite 2 1-4 Years: 1. Marill 2. Buizel 3. Chinchou_**

 ** _Elite 2 5-7 Years: 1. Azumarill 2. Floatzel 3. Lanturn 4. Sharpedo_**

 ** _Prof Dumbledore: 1. ? 2. Musharna_**

 ** _Headmaster 1-4 Years: 1. Kadabra 2. Elgyem 3. Metang_**

 ** _Headmaster 5-6 Years: 1. Alakazam 2. Beheeyem 3. Metagross 4. Claydol_**


End file.
